Black
by Feanlinua
Summary: One night can change many things. Lone man and a story. Yuffentine. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

„Black" by Millka

Another night. Another sleepless, cold night. Another night, filled with thoughts of her. Another night...

He was sitting on the rocks near the inn, in which rest of the team was. Cool wind was playing with his long, raven black hair and pale moonlight was softly lighting his figure. He was staring at the sky, full of beautiful, golden stars. It seemed as he could sit there forever.

Just as he used to back then...

No.

Just as _they_ used to. He and Lucrecia.

They spent many nights like that, just observing the sky in silence. They didn't need to say anything. Just being with each other was enough. She was smiling then. And if she was happy, he was also. He would do everything for her. And, as it turned out, he did. Vincent gave his life for her. Died for Lucrecia. Died for his love.

He remembered that moment well. She quickly ran to him, who already fell to the ground and was lying in a pool of crimson liquid. He heard her crying and his laugh She embraced him.

Vincent wanted to say her not to cry for him, but his body failed him. He could just wait for his last breath... Wait and watch as silver tears were falling.

His beloved Lucrecia.

There wasn't a day he didn't think about her. Her smile, her hair, her eyes... All moments , that they spent together. All things they talked about. Her dreams and hopes, joys and sorrows. Those memories pained him, but still... they were an indispensable part of his life. Could he just put it all behind? Forget about the past and think only about present? Lead a carefree life?

Could he?

'Vinnie..'

A familliar voice interrupted his meditation. He looked around and saw Yuffie sitting near him. He was surprised, and a bit ashamed, that she managed to come up to him without taking his notice.

'What are you doing here at this hour?'

'I could ask you the same.'

'Hey, I asked first Vinnie!' - said Yuffie, with a smile on her face.

'I was...thinking.'

'About what?'

'Past.'

'Um... could you tell me about it? In fact I don't know much about you.'

'I do believe that you would not hear about it.'

'Why?'

'It is not a story with happy ending.'

'Oh Vinnie! That's doesn't mean I don't wanna hear it, you know.'

'Are you sure?'

'Y-e-s.'

'If you say so.'

Vincent sighed.

'But, what do you want to know?'

Yuffie scratched her head. It took her a while to decide what question she should ask him.

'Me, Cloud and Teef found you in Shinra Mansion's basement. You were sleeping in a coffin. How come you were there anyway? How long you were there? And why in a coffin?

'This is a long story. Are you sure you want to hear?'

'Yup.'

Vincent fell silent. He was lost in thought for a moment, and then began.

'It all happened many years ago. I was a Turk then. A different person. I was assigned to protect some scientists, who were also working for Shinra. I was sent to Nibelheim with my colleague...'

'We finally arrived. I thought that we'd never get here.' - said tall, young man.

'Yes. The driver did not know the way well, did he? - replied a man, accompaning him.

'Yeah. I hope that next time someone else will drive the car.

'What are we going to do now?'

'Let's go to that laboratory. We should make those two know, that we're here.

'Yeah, you're right.

Two men in dark suits began to walk in the direction of the biggest building in the city.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the door. After knocking on them, after a while, a person in white coat opened the door.

'Yes?'

'We're from the Turks.'

'Oh, yes, we've been waiting for you. Please come in.'

They entered the mansion and followed the man. He showed them a room in which they were supposed to sleep and told them about their work.

'All you have to do is to protect me and my assistant. You're to take care of possible attacks. Also, it would be highly unwanted if someone from outside would want to know on what we are working. Come, I will meet you with my assistant.

So, what do you think about it? Should I continue :)?

Please review. All reviewers will get a Vinnie cookie .

Best regards,

Milly


	2. Chapter 2

„Black" - Chapter 2

The scientist was leading the two through the corridors, that seemed to be neverending; as if they were some kind of maze. A strange smell was wafting through the air, making one of the Turks feel unwell. But... not only the smell was strange; it was something within that building. Something, that made him feel uncomfortable. What was it? Those paintings on the walls? Twilight and coldness reigning in the mansion? That man, covered in white? He didn't know and besides - he didn't want it to preoccupy his thoughts. He just wanted to focus on their mission, and as soon as they would finish it, leave Nibelheim. But still, whatever it was, he had a bad premonition. A really bad one. A one, that didn't want to leave him.

At last they reached the room, in which Shinra's specialists' research took place. Their guide opened wooden, apparently weather-beaten door and they entered the room. It was filled with devices and tools of all kinds – capsules with some green liquid within, test-tubes, vials and books all over the place. The smell was even more intense here, and in addition it mingled with a scent, that resembled a woman's perfume.

Man in white walked up to the one of the desks, at which another person covered in white could be seen.

'This is my assistant, Lucrecia Crescent.' - he said pointing his hand at her. She stood up and smiled to the Turks.

'And, it seems I forgot to introduce myself.. I'm Hojo.'

'I'm Aiden Rivanell and this is Vincent Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' - scientists' replied.

They talked for a little while and then went to their room. Aiden quickly got undressed, jumped to his bed and wrapped himself up in a blanket. Vincent wasn't too sleepy, so he just sat on his bed.

'What do you think about all this?'

'Just another job, nothing that we have to worry 'bout Vince. We've done many missions like that earlier. Why do you ask?'

'Nothing. Just asking.'

'You'd better go to sleep. They wouldn't be happy if they found out you fell asleep on duty tomorrow, would they?

'Yes, but I don't think I will fall asleep.'

'If you say so. But at least try. G'night Vince.'

'Goodnight, Aiden.'

He really tried to, but in vain. He stood up and walked to the window. That night, it was such a beautiful sky...

Cold raindrops woke him up. They were falling on him through the open window, at which he fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the Aiden's bed. It was already made up, so he quickly dressed up and started searching for him. Thankfully, it didn't took him long, thanks to the aroma of coffee, coming from the kitchen. Aiden was sitting at the table, eating heartily.

'Morning, Vince.'

'Good morning, Aiden. I see you have the appetite, as usual. - said Vincent, with a smile.

'You just have to taste it. It's delicious!'

'If you say so. Who prepared this?'

'That Lucrecia girl. When I left our room, I ran into her. She said, that she made us breakfast and that she's going to the lab.'

'Oh, I see. '

Vincent tasted the dish, recommended by Aiden. It was really tasty.

'And, what do you think? Good, isn't it?'

'Yes, this is really delicious.'

'Ha, didn't I tell you?'

'I cannot argue with you with the culinary matters.' - another smile appeared on the ravenhaired's face.

After they finished the meal, they went to the lab. Hojo was nowhere about and Lucrecia was sitting at the desk, reading a book.When she noticed that it wasn't Hojo who came, she walked up to them, greeted them, and introduced them to the man, who also was in the room. His name was Gast and as it turned out he worked with Lucrecia and Hojo. After that, the two returned to work and the Turks split up to begin their duty.

Vincent was the one to stay in the lab. He sat down on a chair and as he had nothing else to do, he began observing the scientists. Professor Gast was making some kind of experiment; he was mixing some liquids and pouring powder into them. Lucrecia returned to reading, and once in a while she tore herself away from the reading and was writing something in a notebook. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he quickly went to his and Aiden's room and took a book from his suitcase. He came back to the lab and began reading.

Chapter 2 done!

Please read and review. Vinnie cookies are waiting for you!

Best regards,

Milly


End file.
